A Summer Love so Divine
by J'adoreDanielle
Summary: a marauders era fanfic during the summer. this was actually my first fanfiction ever!
1. Chapter 1 The Train Ride Home

A Summer Love so Divine

:: Chapter One the Train Ride Home

The Hogwarts Express sounded its horn and took off from Hogsmede Station accurately at eleven o'clock. The students were overjoyed that school was finally out for two months and a half that they were running up and down the corridors. Although, the three people that you would most expect to be causing havoc were not there. The Marauders were secluded in a cabin in the back of the train discussing their plans for the summer.   
"Guys, my mom said that she and dad weren't going to our beach house, so we can go for the summer!" James stated.  
"OH MY GOSH NO WAY?!?!?!?!?! I haven't been there since the summer before we left for Hogwarts." Sirius was jumping up and down in his seat.  
"I've heard so much about that place I can see the house right now." Remus said kind of dreamily.  
"Yha, well my mom said that we can invite three more people, because that's how many bedrooms we have, six." Then James had an awesome idea, "We should invite the girls!"  
Now, by the girls James meant Lily, Margaret, and Brianna. James had loved Lily since… well forever! Sirius had gone through many girls, but since Christmas of their sixth year (the year that just ended) he had a crush on Margaret. And no matter how many times Remus denied that he didn't like Brianna, everyone else thought differently.  
"Or, we can take way to many people and have the girls share a room with us…" Sirius said mischievously.  
"Sirius that is a bloody brilliant idea," James laughed.  
"Ok you two, stop drooling!" Now Remus was laughing.  
"Let's go ask 'em now!!!" James hopped out of his seat and ran to the door. He couldn't bear it. If they didn't say yes, well he just wasn't going to think about that now.  
They finally got to the girls compartment and knocked.  
"Who is it?" Lily asked sweetly.  
"Only your true love my pet," James answered back. He opened the door and yelled, "Didn't you miss me?"  
"You wish Potter, and how many times have I told you NOT to call me your pet? It sounds like something off of Gone with the Wind!" Lily recited as if in a play.  
"Ok, you two stop. James, ask what you were going to ask!!!" Sirius said jumping up and down.  
"Well… I was wondering if… the three of ya'll would… like to come to my beach house with us three for the summer." James shyly said  
"I would LOVE to!!!" Brianna screamed and almost went to hug Remus, but held back.  
"So, you're going Sirius?" Margaret said slyly.  
"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world!" Sirius whooped.  
"Ok, then I'm game! Lily, are you coming? Please do it wouldn't be fun without you!" Margaret said pleadingly.  
"Well… I guess." Lily still wasn't convinced, but hey, if she could go to the beach for the summer instead of being home she'd go. But then again, James was going to be there…  
"Let's see, you will need I guess a week to visit with family. So, we will all meet at my house a week from today at 12 sharp. Bring a lot of clothes. Lily, I want you to look especially sexy Friday because I have a little surprise." James said that last bit before he could catch it coming out because of course he didn't have a big surprise, but now what?!?!  
Lily was going to argue, but then had a wonderful idea! She would only seduce him into thinking she loved him, but wouldn't really, a win, win situation, right? "Ok, James, if it suits you I'll do it." She said in her most flirtatious voice.  
"Come on James, let's go back to our compartment so we don't bug anymore of the girls' time." Remus said.  
"Don't go! Ya'll aren't bugging us, really. Stay here and keep us company." Brianna pleaded; she really didn't want to see Remus go now that he had just come in here.   
"Ok," Sirius said plopping down beside Margaret. It doesn't take Sirius to be asked twice for being able to sit by his favorite girl.  
Lily knew that it was time to put her plan into action. "Oh my goodness, all of the sudden I am so terribly tired! I wonder what is wrong with me. James, would you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?"  
"Of course not, my pet, I'll be your pillow any day." It was like one of James' dreams he always had…  
Lily laid her head on James' shoulder and tried to sleep even though she wasn't the least bit tired. 'How could she be doing this? It is totally not like her. Was she going insane? Hopefully not'  
"Hey Bri, do you want to come with me to get my luggage from our other compartment?" Remus hopefully said.  
"Sure!" Bri jumped out of her seat. "I would love to!"  
"Ok, let's go!" Remus jumped out of his seat too.

:: Bri's POV  
'Oh my gosh I'm actually get to go somewhere with Remus ALONE!' Bri had been waiting almost her whole sixth year for this!  
The two walked down the hall to the boy's compartment. "Um… Bri I have a question to ask you…"  
"Yha…"  
"Well, I was wondering if well… you would like to be my girlfriend."  
"Would I ever, of course I would, I've only fancied you for like the whole last term!"  
"Great!! Let's go tell the others!!" Remus held out his hand and Bri held it with her hand walking down the hall.   
When they got back to the compartment they noticed that Lily had woken up. "Hey, had a nice nap Lily?  
"Oh yes, it was wonderful." Lily said almost sarcastically.  
"I thought you were going to get your luggage, Moony," Sirius said knowing what to expect. "How easily do you forget my lad? Do we need to go and get your sight checked before we go to the beach?"  
"Oh very funny Padfoot, always fun and games with you. Well guess what… I—   
"REMUS ASKED ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM—"  
"AND SHE SAID YES!!!"  
"OH MY GOODNESS, NO WAY?!?!?" Lily couldn't be happier for her friends. Everybody thought that they should go out and they finally are!  
"Good job Remus, I never thought you would get a girl." Sirius just loved playing with Remus about his love life, but now that he was single well he couldn't.

A few hours later:

The Hogwarts Express was about half way done with its journey, and everything had been going smooth. Suddenly the train jerked and stopped. Everyone flew out of their seats and flew onto the floor.  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WAS THAT?!?!?!?!" James was rubbing his head because he had hit it on Remus' head.   
"Does it seem a bit chilly in here to you?" Margaret was cold natured, but she could see her breath in the compartment.  
"Now that you mention it, yes, it is. Mar, be a doll and go look outside for us." Sirius said in his best American Southern Gentlemen accent, which what very bad.  
"Why does it have to be me?!? Lily, come with me."  
They got up, and fouetted toward the door. But right when they turned towards the door a huge bolt of lightning lit up the sky and all of the compartments. Margaret and Lily, both, fell back onto the ground. Lily hugged James, Margaret hugged Sirius, and Brianna hugged Remus. They looked toward the door they saw a black ghost-like shadow in the curtain-drawn window.  
Margaret and Lily got up once again and headed for the door. This time nothing stopped the girls from getting to the door.  
"Lily, you open it. I'm too scared." Margaret was a coward, and despised herself for it.  
Lily opened the door and let out a piercing scream, and then fainted. "LILY!!" James yelled. He got up, picked her up, and laid her onto one of the green pillowed benches.  
The black ghost-like figure entered the door unwelcome. Nobody knew what to do; they were just standing there in awe. The rain was now coming down in bullets and the cracks of lightning were lighting up the sky with every crack. Lily was on a bench, unconscious, being the smartest; she would've known what to do. But then the five of them realized that it the black ghost-like figure was a real live dementor! Everyone was trying to stay relatively calm, but who is ever "relatively calm" when there is a dementor around.  
"Gosh, I remember Professor Bowles telling us something about dementors in Defense Against the Dark Arts like a spell to get rid of them, but I can't remember!" Bri invaded her brain for the tid-bit of information that they needed.  
Out of no where Lily came conscious and very faintly mumbled, "Expecto Patronum," and then fell back unconscious.  
Even though she only mumbled it, it seemed as if the whole world could hear it, it was so quiet. "YES! That's it! Now I remember, James, you should probably say it because you are the best with spells. Now, think of a happy thought and say Expecto Patronum with vim and vigor." Bri was very grateful of her friend's quick wake of unconsciousness with the help that they had gotten.   
James thought of Lily marring him, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!" A white stag exploded out of James' wand and chased the dementor out of the compartment and then off the train.  
"Wow that was close, thank you ssoo much for saving us James!" Bri was ecstatic that James actually did something good for once.  
"Don't thank me, Bri, thank Lily. Speaking of her, what should we do to wake her up?" James asked.  
"Chocolate helps with dementor attacks. Let me go and find the trolley lady." Remus said pulling out some money. "Bri, do you want to go with me?  
"SURE!!"  
Remus and Bri left the compartment and Sirius started talking to James about the recent attack. "I can't believe a DEMENTOR was in OUR compartment!!! I wonder why he was even on the train. What was he doing? Where did he –  
"OK Sirius, enough with the interrogation!! Do you think we know those answers?!?! Margaret rolled her eyes.  
Lily opened her eyes and let out a soft scream. "Is it gone? What did it want? Where did it go?"  
"Goodness Lils, you sound almost as bad as Sirius over here," Margaret rolled her eyes again towards Sirius, this time blushing.  
"OH my Pet!! I am sooo glad that you woke up! I was sooo worried about you. Thank you for muttering Expecto Patronum you helped us get rid of the dementor."  
Bri and Remus walked in with a little bag weighed down with all different types of candy. "We couldn't decide what kind of chocolate to choose, so we choose a lot of different kinds. We bought a solid chocolate bar for each of us, so take one and eat up!" Remus handed each of the five of them a bar of chocolate and opened the final one for him and ate it.  
At that moment Lily started weeping, "It was like all of the happiness was sucked out of me. And I heard and saw (in my head) this black hooded figure, that wasn't a dementor, say "Not Harry! Not Harry! Please – I'll do anything" and then the black figure said "Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" and there was this bright green light. I couldn't tell who the girl was, but it looked like she had red hair.  
"It's ok my Pet, James is here now, I won't let anything terrible happen to you." James pulled Lily in to a big hug. Lily didn't draw back, she just was there crying on James' shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 The Persuasion

:: Chapter Two the Persuasion

Time had flown by and it was soon Wednesday. Everyone was tremendously eager to go to James beach house. Everyone except for Lily who's parents weren't quite sure if it was the best idea. "Three young men and no chaperons, it just isn't practical," Lily's father had said the night before. Lily decided that desperate times come for desperate measures so she decided to owl James to get him to come and help.  
James, I have a bit of a dilemma, when I asked my parents if I could go they said they would think about it. It isn't a good sign when they say they will "think about it". It practically means that it is a no. When you get this owl, please Apparate to my house (that is if it isn't too late) and help me convince them to let me come.  
Love Always,   
Lily Evans  
P.S. I've enclosed a picture of my bedroom so you can Apparate here.

Lily tied the letter and the picture to her owl Luna's right leg. "Be swift with this one Luna, it is extremely important." Luna flew out of the opened window and into the night sky. She watched her beloved owl fly away and decided she needed to think a little bit on what was happening. Lily's bedroom was on the second floor and whenever she needed to think she always would climb out of the window and onto the roof of the first floor.   
Flash Back:  
It was July 31; she had just gotten a letter on an owl accepting her to a wizard school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first she had thought that it was her best friend playing a trick on her, but who carries their post by owl? She had hopped out of her room onto her favorite thinking spot. 'There can't be such thing as magic, can there? It's impossible! Maybe I'm just in a dream.' She then pinched herself, 'Ow, definitely not in a dream.' She pulled her Hogwarts letter out of her pocket and reread it for what seemed to be the hundredth time. It had said that a man named Hagrid was going to come the next day and pick her up to get all of her school supplies.

pop   
Lily was brought back to earth by a noise she had heard so much at the end of her sixth year.  
"Lily, I came as soon as I got your letter. What can we do? You have to come with us!! That's the only reason why I wanted to go because you are going to be there."   
"Yes I know, but how do we get my mom and dad to let me go? I mean, oh I just don't know!"  
"We have to go persuade them NOW!" James pulled her arm, through the door open, ran down the hall, and then ran in to Petunia, Lily's sister.  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, oh, who are you? You're kind of hot. What is a hot guy like you doing with a FREAK like Lily?" Petunia stared into James' eyes pensively.  
"Potter HOT!?!?! He's anything but hot, an annoying git, yes, but never hot!" Lily was shocked at what her sister had said. She was so strict with guys; she hadn't had a single boyfriend for like… ever! Well except for the elephant of a 'boyfriend' she had now. Vernon was his name.  
"Oh come on my pet, you know you think I'm sexy! You've thought that since you first laid your pretty green eyes on me our first year at Hogwarts. Do you remember that Lils? But come on now we have no time to waste! I told my parents that I would be home in an hour, and it could take longer than that." James once again grabbed Lily's arm and took off running down the stairs.  
"Um, don't you think it'll be kinda weird when my mom and dad see a guy with his hand on my arm both of us out of breath standing in the doorway?" Lily said kind of joking, kind of serious. It was hard not to joke around when James was around, she could almost be herself, not the brainy bookworm everyone thought she was.  
"Well, it's an important thing we are talking about, so I don't really care!" James stopped and looked around, "Is it THIS door?" He walked in and found they were in a room full of coats. "Well… isn't this lovely, I presume that this isn't your living room then is it."   
"If you don't mind, I'd kind of like to get out of my family's coat closet and get on with this thing we have to do!" Lily turned toward the now closed door and went to open it.  
"Wait before we go, what do I get out of helping YOU with your summer plans?" James had a mischievous smile on his face.  
"You, James, will get the joy and pleasure of being with me for a whole summer." Lily had figured that James would want something, but THAT EWW!!  
Lily opened the door and walked out of the closet. James followed still rather astonished that he actually was in a closed in space with Lily and she didn't even yell at him. 'Finally, I'm actually doing something right!'  
They walked down the hall and into the living room, "Mom, dad, this is James Potter. He was bored so he decided to come over."  
"Pleased to meet you James. Are you a friend from school?" Mrs. Evans politely said because Lily very seldom had guys over the house and this one was kind of cute…   
"Can we get you anything to drink?" Mr. Evans looked up from his newspaper.  
"I'm fine, but thank you. The real reason I came here was because I think that you guys should let Lily go with us to the beach. Why don't you want her to go? Is it because you don't trust her with three guys?"  
"Well…" Mrs. Evans started to say  
"Because she wouldn't do anything stupid, she's too smart for that. Did you know that she is the smartest witch in our generation? Or could it be that there are now chaperones going? Because I was thinking that for a weekend we could get everyone's parents to come to our beach place."  
"Um…" Mr. Evans was getting kind of embarrassed.  
"And, if you need to know no one will harm Lily in anyway when she's there because I will look out for her." James had a triumphant look on his face because he thought he had put up a good fight.  
"Well, if you will wait one moment Mr. Evans and I will go discuss it in the kitchen." Mrs. Evans had made up her mind, so it wouldn't matter what Mr. Evans said, but she was going to be nice.  
In the Kitchen:  
"I think that she should be able to go. She will just mope around here if we don't let her. Plus, I can't deal with her and Petunia fighting all summer." Mrs. Evans said.  
"I agree with you one hundred percent! James seems like a good enough guy. I was surprised when I saw him, he's very good looking." Mr. Evans said actually agreeing with something Mrs. Evans had said for once.   
"So, let's go tell Lily!" Mrs. Evans jumped towards the door and went out of it.  
Back in the Living Room:  
"Lily, your mother and I have decided that you can go to the beach with your friends."  
"Oh thank you mom and dad!!! Ya'll are the BEST!! And, I'm not just saying that because you let me go." Lily was jumping for joy over her newly won case.  
"WHAT?!?!? LILY CAN GO TO THE BEACH WITH THREE GUYS AND YOU WON'T LET ME GO WITH THREE OF MY GIRL FRIENDS TO THE MOUNTAINS?!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! YA'LL ARE THE WORST PARENTS IN THE HISTORY OF PARENTS!!!!!" Petunia yelled from the top of the stair case. "I'M THE OLDER ONE! THE MORE RESPONSIBLE ONE!! THE SMARTER ONE!!! BUT YOU STILL WON'T LET ME GO!!!!!  
"Petunia honey, you've got actually got something to do here for the summer. Have you forgotten about you job at my attorney's office?" Mr. Evans reminded her about her job at her dad's work. "Or, what about Vernon, he would be all alone for the summer, plus who knows he could get another girl by the end of the summer." He knew that that last sentence would get her to stay and be quiet about it; Petunia and Vernon Dursley were going to get married the summer after they finished college.  
"Well, I guess your right." Petunia pouted.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, thank you so much for letting Lils come with us. But I'm sad to say that I must go. Nice meeting you." James smiled and walked out of the room, into the kitchen and pop he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 James' House and the Dress

:: Chapter 3 James' House and the Dress

It was finally Friday; James had left a note in Lily's bedroom that told her that they changed the time to meet at his house at 10:00 A.M. instead of 12:00.   
It was Friday morning 9:00; Lily was running around her house trying to get in some last minute packing. "Gosh, where did I put my green and yellow bathing suit? I just washed it yesterday!!" Lily was scuttling around her bedroom searching through all of the clutter throwing stuff up in the air.  
"Are you looking for this?" Petunia stated outside of Lily's door frame. "Mom accidentally put it with my clean clothes instead of yours.   
"Petunia, please give it to me. I still have to dry and straighten my hair! Plus James changed the time instead of 12 we have to be there at 10!!" Lily hated begging Petunia for things, but this summer Lily had to look perfect the whole time. Not a hair out of place, but not for James of course.  
"What will I get if I give this to you? A fun crap filled summer? Vernon coming over for dinner every night, while, you get to go to the beach with a really hot guy with no chaperones!! I think not!!" Petunia had a revolting look on her thin long face.  
"Petuniiaaaaaa, pleasseee give it to me!! James said that y'all could come down for a weekend!! Plus Vernon has to have dinner with his family SOMETIMES!! Don't forget there's a sunny side to every situation." Lily gave her sister the puppy dog face.  
"FINE, you win! Once again the perfect little Freak gets her way." Petunia threw the bikini across the room into Lily's hands, stamped out of Lily's room and into her room, and slammed the door.  
"Thank you very much!" Lily yelled. "Now, how to get all of this mess picked up…? OH wait!! I'm a witch and of age! Stupid me," Lily laughed, pulled out her wand and performed the Scouring Charm. Her room was spick and span. She finished packing, unwrapped her wet red hair out of the towel, brushed it and ran her wand down her hair. It was dry and straight as a stick. "Gosh, I love magic."  
It was 9:58, "Well I better get going mom. I'll send you and dad an owl when we get everything settled tonight." Lily kissed her mom on the cheek. "And you Petunia have fun with Vernon this summer." Lily smirked.  
Petunia rolled her eyes, "Oh I sure will, I'm just worried about you not having enough fun."  
"That's enough you to," Mr. Evans said, "Now you two hug because who knows the next time you will see each other."  
"I'd rather die than hug that Freak," Petunia retorted turning around.  
"Good luck to the both of you," and with a pop Lily was gone. As soon as she was gone she arrived at James' door step. Lily was almost nervous to be at James' house. She didn't know why but she had a knot in her throat and she had butterflies in her stomach. She pushed the doorbell and the door instantly opened. A lady opened the door.   
"Yes." The lady said  
"Um… hi, I'm here to see James." Lily stated shyly.  
"Oh, are you Lily Evans? I'm James' maid Penelope. He's been waiting for you all morning!"   
"Lily! So glad you could come!" James took Lily's luggage for her. "I have something for you in the living room. Right this way."  
He led her into the living room. There was a fireplace, an overstuffed tan love seat, a tan overstuffed (once again) couch, and some other stuff in this spacious room. "Wow James, your house is so beautiful!"  
"Thank you; my mom just redecorated this room during the winter holidays. She went to a ski lodge in the United States and all she could talk about are those lovely ski lodges. It was actually quite annoying after a while. Anyway we're getting off track, I was shopping earlier this week and I saw this and it screamed Lily Evans." James handed her a light pink box with one brown ribbon tied in a bow right in the very center.  
Lily opened the box, inside was a black, something. She pulled the black "thing" held it up and there it was. It was a little black dress; it was extremely plain and quite frankly ugly. "Oh, thank you so much James, I love it!"  
"Wow, you actually think THAT'S the dress?!? Come on Lily, not even the man on the moon has that bad of taste! It looks bloody horrid right now, go and try it on. The bathroom is down that hall the first door on your left." James laughed.  
Lily walked down the hall and into the Potter's bathroom. It was the prettiest bathroom she had ever seen! The walls were light pink and the towels and other decorations were light pink and lime green. She slipped off her clothes and into the strikingly hideous black dress.  
Almost instantly the dress changed, it turned into an elegant halter top little black dress. Her straight red hair was magically pulled up into a messy bun with two curled tendrils not in the bun. She looked at her feet at once her ugly brown flip-flops turned into a black heeled shoe. Lily's breath was taken aback from the beauty of the dress.  
"Lily, when you're done, come back into the living room so I can see it." James said through the closed door. She could sense the eagerness in his voice.   
"Ok, I'll be right out." Lily said folding her clothes and grabbing her purse she walked out of the bathroom.  
She walked down the hall and into the ski lodge living room. James saw Lily right as she entered because he was sitting on the over-stuffed love seat. "Wow Lily!! You look hot!!" James didn't care if he was gawking; the truth was she was absolutely stunning!  
"Why thank you James. Gosh this dress must have cost a thousand Galleons!" Lily ran over to James and hugged him. Unexpectedly she had a spur of the moment thing and kissed him on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4 The Garden

**Disclaimer: you know i hate these!! they are so pointeless. i mean pointless... yea i don't own any of the characters that you recognize... **

**and please review. that's what i live for thanks acekiller157!!**

:: Chapter Four the Garden

There was a long silence after Lily kissed James. They were both in major shock and had no clue what to say. "Um… ya, I'm going to go and change." Lily turned scarlet red for some strange reason.  
"Ok, then meet me back here. I have to show you something," James had a bizarre smile upon his face.  
Lily walked down the hall towards the bathroom, gazed at the beautiful dress James had given as a gift and wondered how he could possibly claim to love a girl like her. But he couldn't love her right? She took the beautiful black dress off and laid it back in the pink box James gave it to her. "Ok, I'm ready, what is the thing you have to show me?" Lily was so curious it wasn't funny, "If it's another present, I can't accept it. You've spent way too much on me."  
"No, my pet, it's not another present, I have to show you something outside. Follow me, please." James took both of Lily's hands in his and guided her outside and onto their patio. "It might take a while for us to get through our garden maze." Looking at Lily's face it seemed to get the exact effect that he was hoping for on the garden.  
"WOW James, this looks AWESOME!! Look at all the pretty yellow, pink, blue, red, and purple flowers! Goodness gracious it must have taken your mom forever to make this. Well then again, maybe not because she's a witch. Oh just this!" Lily started to crack up laughing. She couldn't stop. James looked confused for a second, but then started laughing with Lily. Lily lost her balance and fell over-top of James and made him fall down on his back. Thank god he fell on grass, though. Both of them didn't realize where they were and Lily just laid her head on James' chest and both laughed for like fifteen minutes. Lily's brain kept telling her to get up, but she felt so safe that she couldn't, just not yet anyway.  
Both hadn't realized but at that instant, Sirius walked into the backyard and just stood there watching the two. "Lily don't you think you are going a tad bit fast for hating the bloody brute for your whole life? Gosh, and this whole time I thought you were some goody-two-shoes." Both stopped laughing.  
"SIRIUS BLACK!!! You weren't supposed to be home for another…" James looks at his watch, "forty five minutes!! Gosh! And for your information we were just laughing not… um… well what you were thinking."  
"A goody-two-shoes?!?!? Sirius, I can't believe you thought that I was a goody-two-shoe!!!" Lily's face was a deep red shade, almost like a purple-ish color.  
"Well… let's see… sucking up to teachers, not liking my best mate, doing ALL of your homework, and not liking my best mate… sounds like a goody-two-shoe to me." Sirius said hotly.  
"She isn't a goody-two-shoe and just leave us alone Sirius!" James was almost the same shade as Lily.  
"Oh no James if he wants to think I am a goody-two-shoes let him, but I don't think he will think it after I do this," Lily grabbed James's shirt and started to snog him senselessly. James totally shocked at Lily's sudden movement and went along with it.  
"Ok Lily I take it back, just please go get a room," Sirius said turning around and walking to the glass door, but he was stupid and forgot that he closed the door and slammed right into it. "James does your mom wipe her bloody windows with bloody Windex?!?" He said walking out of the garden.  
Lily pulled away from James, "Um, I'm sorry; I'm just tired of Sirius telling me that I am a goody-two-shoes."  
"It's fine, I enjoyed it and anyways Sirius can be a bloody brute sometimes! Gosh, if you weren't here right now and I had to show you something, I so would go and kill Sirius. But, you are and I still have to show you something, so I won't. Follow me, me lady." James had that mischievous smirk on his face.  
Lily couldn't help but follow him into the circular maze. It was an on-going spiral of tall dark green hedges with yellow, gold, and orange flowers poking out everywhere. Round and around, and around, and around until they finally got to the middle of the maze. There, there was a single white stone bench which seemed to be ancient. But, there seemed to be a change of flowers; they weren't orange, gold, and yellow, there were these star-like looking flowers of all different colors; like pink, red, and peach. "Wow James, this is beautiful!! But I have to ask, what is the surprise?  
"Sit down my pet," James commanded, "And wait right here while I get something." He escorted Lily to the stone bench, sat her down and walked over to the prettiest pink and white lily and drew it out of the hedge. Walking back over to the bench it looked like he was stumbling over something, almost like he didn't know what to say, for once. "Lily," James sat down on the bench next to her, "Do you see this Lily?"  
"Yes James," Lily was so confused right now it wasn't funny.  
"This whole garden, this maze my mother made, is an eternal-living garden. It will never die."  
"But what does that have to do with us?"  
"Everything, I really don't know how to say this but… We are exactly like this garden. Different is so many ways, but joined together by the green hedge. I guess what I am trying to say is that the day this garden dies is the day I stop loving you, which I might remind you is never." James stopped and looked into Lily's eyes; they were full of tears just waiting for her to blink so they could flow freely down her face. She just looked into his eyes and him hers. James took the Lily from his hand and put it into hers. "If you ever need me, you will always be able to find me, Lily, don't ever forget that."  
"I won't James." Lily made the fatal mistake and blinked, tears started pouring out of her eyes. "That was so touching," Lily was crying now.  
"There, there my pet, no need to cry, James is here." He pulled her into a hug and just let her cry on his shoulder. "But, baby, we really need to get back, everyone should be coming soon."  
They got up and he took her hand, led her back out of the maze and into his house.


	5. Chapter 5 Jennifer Potter

**Disclaimer: you know i hate these!! they are so pointeless. i mean pointless... yea i don't own any of the characters that you recognize... **

**and whoever is reading this you should review :) because it is what i live for on here :)**

**and this chapter is really just fluff. this character was going to have a bigger role in this, but then i changed it. i could come up with an alternate ending, but i would have to change a lot of it, and besides i love this too much to change it :)**

:: Chapter Five Jennifer Potter

When James and Lily got back into his mansion they walked into his foyer and the doorbell rang. "Oh my gosh," Lily literally jumped a mile.

James laughed at Lily's sudden spurt of fright, "its ok my pet, 'tis only the evil doorbell that lets us know when people have arrived at our house. I'm surprised your family doesn't have one since the doorbell is of muggle origin."

"Shut up James and answer the door. Or do wizards' doors open by themselves magically?" Lily added, "And if you must know yes, we have a doorbell, it just scared me."

James laughed and strode towards the door. "Welcome friends to my home. We should be leaving for Sunset Beach soon." James started while opening the door. But when he actually looked at the doorstep he did not see his three friends, but his twelve year old sister Jennifer.

Jennifer was laughing so hard she was crying, "James…" laugh, "You're…"laugh "A bloody…" laugh "." Jennifer had dirty blonde long curly hair, rather short, and tremendously skinny. She had just finished her first year at Hogwarts and was in Gryffindor as every Potter had been for… like… ever, except for Alan Potter, but that's another story.

"Shut up Jen," Just as James said that there was a pop and Bri, Margaret, and Remus stood before them.

"Hey y'all! I am so excited! Lily, why are you already here?" Bri had one too many cups of coffee this morning and was extremely hyper.

"Hey back at you. I'm here early because of a bit of a miscommunication on what time I was supposed to be here at." Lily said glaring at James.

"Don't look at me Lils; you should have been listening on the train." James now turned back to Jennifer, "Why did you ring the doorbell have you never heard of a backdoor before? And another thing, where have you been since last night?"

"O.K. chill! I was over at Nourdjan's house spending the night remember?!"

"Oohh, isn't that the Bulgarian chick who's extremely talkative? She's so annoying sometimes, gosh!" Sirius said while walking to the door. "Margaret baby!! I've missed you so much!" Sirius hugged Margaret; the two had been going out since last Wednesday and had barely seen each other.

"Hey babe how are you doing?"

"A heck of a lot better now—"

"Ok Sirius, that's enough of that… and Hadjie isn't annoying!! Talkative, yes, but not annoying," Jennifer got along with almost everyone at Hogwarts. But she hated Sirius, she had known him for like ever, even liked him, but after what he did to her at the beginning of the year, it was pure hatred.

"Chill Jen, are you guys ready to go? Penelope had already brought the food down, so all we need to take is our luggage. Jen, tell Penelope that we have left, ok." James hugged his younger sister and walked into the living room. "So make sure you think of 666 Fantastical Lane. See you there."

pop

pop

pop

pop

pop

pop

And they were all gone.


	6. Chapter 6 The Beach House

**Disclaimer: you know i hate these!! they are so pointeless. i mean pointless... yea i don't own any of the characters that you recognize... **

**and whoever is reading this you should review :) because it is what i live for on here :)**

:: Chapter Six The Beach House

pop

The six of them were standing out side of this three story house. It was an old Victorian style blue house with a veranda wrapping around the first floor. "Wow James, this is beautiful!! Are you sure we're staying here this summer?!?" Lily hugged James, "Did you know you're the best ever?!"

"I had this feeling that I was. Although… it could just be my hunger…" James laughed.

"Ah… home sweet home. Let's go inside now!!" Sirius ran and tried to open the door, "Hey!! It's locked!! Do you have the key, James?"

"No, I don't have the key, because we don't need a key!! It's just like the dorms in Hogwarts; you have to have a password. The password for this summer is ouvrir." James said.

"Ouvrir?!? What the in the name of Merlin does that mean?!?" Margaret burst.

"It means open in French. I took a French course one summer because the family was going to France one summer." Everyone looked at James like he was crazy.

"OOHH is that the summer trip that I couldn't go on because I had bugged Jen to the boiling point? Oh my goodness that was so much fun!! It was worth missing a trip to France for it." Sirius acknowledged.

"Oh my goodness yes that was it!! Jen was like in tears wasn't that in our second year?" James said.

"Ok you too, that's enough." Bri said. "oui," She said to the thick wooden door.

"So y'all are we going to unpack or go to the beach first? I have to work on my tan." Remus joked.

"BEACH!!" Everyone (except for Remus) yelled at once. The door opened and James led the way into the house. Inside it was HUGE!! An ivory winding staircase led up to the other two the other two floors. The first floor seemed that it consisted of a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room.

"So, up these stairs is where we will be living for the summer." James said walking up the stairs. Climbing the first flight of stairs they realized that the second floor was a hall with six doors. "Girls will be on the right, guys on the left. Closest to us it goes; Sirius Margaret, then Lily and I, and finally Remus and Bri. Your rooms should be to your liking. Go and check them out."

The six walked to their rooms. Lily opened her door; the room was huge! A huge sleigh bed with a princess curtain was on the front wall. The room was pink with light lime green hearts randomly painted onto the walls. In the back left corner there was a white egg-shaped chair with a hole in the middle of one side that was only supported by a chain connected to the sealing. In the middle of the back wall there was a door leading to the balcony. The balcony was facing the ocean and the water was extremely clear and blue. It took Lily's breath away, 'I better get my bathing suit on so everyone won't be waiting on me.' Lily walked out of the balcony and into her room. She opened her suit case and pulled out her yellow and green bathing suit. She put it on, grabbed a towel and was off.

"FINALLY Lily what took you so long? We have been waiting here for like EVER!!" Bri joked.

"No we haven't we just got down here" Sirius said obviously not getting the joke.

"Why'd you have to ruin it?" Bri hit Sirius hard on the arm.

"Ok, so can we just go?" Margaret stated rather bossy.

And they went into the living room and out of the sliding door onto a private wooden boardwalk. They finally got down to the beach, laid their stuff down and then James said, "Lily, will you take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

**oh possibly a bit of a cliffy?**


	7. Chapter 7 That Summer

**Disclaimer: you know i hate these!! they are so pointeless. i mean pointless... yea i don't own any of the characters that you recognize... **

**i thought i would give you two posts in one day for my lack of posts this week :)**

**and whoever is reading this you should review :) because it is what i live for on here :)**

:: Chapter Seven That Summer

James took Lily's hand and they walked on the beach close enough to the water so that every time a wave would splash upon the shore, it would get their feet as well. It was silent for a while, not one of those uncomfortable silences, but a nice silence.

Lily broke that silence, "You know it feels like I have been to this beach before. I also feel like that summer was something special and I shared it with someone I know, or have known. But it had to have been a long time ago because I haven't been to the beach with my family in a long time."

"Really, because I probably know which summer you are talking about. It was seven summers ago."

"Oh my gosh I remember now!! Petunia and I were looking for our future husbands and Petunia picked you for me and dared me to go up and talk to you."

"When you walked up to me at first I thought you were really retarded, but then I turned around and actually saw you for the first time. That was like the best summer I have ever had down here."

"That whole week we spent every waking hour together. Petunia was so mad at me that week for hanging out with you, and also not finding her future husband, it's not funny."

"Sirius was extremely mad that I didn't introduce y'all, he thought you were really cute at the time. Until I beat him up. Then he was ok with you being mine."

Lily laughed, "James that summer was the best, just running around here, being crazy, and I guess the best part was being with you."

"Until the day you had to go. Wasn't it raining that day?"

"I think it was I know I did my fair share of crying that day. We met where I talked to you for the first time. I had forgotten to bring a camera and you gave me your house address so we could write to each other."

"But I never did get a letter from you, why?"

"On the ride home I was leaning up against my car window and I had put the paper on the window, but Petunia was still mad at me and she told mom to open up the windows back in the back and the paper flew out of the window before I could catch it."

"So, that would be why I got this random letter from this girl that lived in the United States. I have always wondered about that. She sent me a picture of herself too, extremely ugly and way to old for me at the time." James shuttered.  
"We better be getting back to the others, they might wonder where we are if we're gone for too long."

"Ya, I guess we should, but first…" James pushed Lily right into the ocean.

"James!!" Lily pulled James in after her. Lily attempted to get up out of the water, but James pulled her right back down.

"You, Lily Evans, are horrible!!"

"I'm horrible James Potter, you pushed ME down first!!"

"Yes, but that's different."

"Oh is it?"

"Well of course my pet."

Lily and James both got up and hand in hand walked back to the others.

"Oi, Prongs, why are you and Lily all wet? Do anything?" Sirius joked.

"Sirius, you have a sick mind—" Lily was interrupted.

"I pushed her in, and then she pulled me in after her."

Remus, Sirius, and James went into the water, and Bri, Margaret, and Lily went back to their towels and started tanning. In about fifteen minutes the girls were sleeping and the boys came up.

"So, I'm going to levitate Margaret and throw her into the water." Sirius whispered, Wingardium Leviosa," And Margaret was off floating above the sand. Sirius made sure that she was deep enough so she wouldn't hit the bottom, but shallow enough so she wouldn't drown.

Plop.

Margaret woke up in a flash, "Oh my goodness, where am I?!?"

"Well, it seems to be that you are in the ocean." Remus pointed out the obvious.

"Who did this to me?" All three boys were in a line and James and Remus backed up, "It was you Sirius? Why would you do that to me?" Margaret got up and ran over to Sirius. She slapped him playfully, but hard, and ran.

"Margaret get back here!! You are in so much trouble!!" Sirius started chasing Margaret. She ran for her life, but being on the Qudditch team, Sirius was in incredible shape caught right up to her.

Lily looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh!! It's four o'clock and I have to get ready."

"Why our date isn't until six. You have plenty of time."

"Yes, but see you are a guy and I am a girl, it takes longer for girls to get ready. So come to my room at six. See you then." Lily gave James a kiss on the cheek and was off.


	8. Chapter 8 The Date

**Disclaimer: you know i hate these!! they are so pointeless. i mean pointless... yea i don't own any of the characters that you recognize... **

**i thought i would give you two posts in one day for my lack of posts this week :)**

**and whoever is reading this you should review :) because it is what i live for on here :)**

:: Chapter Eight The Date

It was 5:58 and Lily was making the final touch to her dress James had given to her earlier in the day. She took her single lily that James had given to her and pinned it to her strap on her halter-top dress. She grabbed her purse, applied a fresh coat of lip gloss.

James was in his room trying very hard to flatten his messy hair. "Ah it's no use! I give up, Lily won't mind." James walked out of his room, took two strides forward and was at Lily's door. He knocked and Lily opened it almost instantly. "Are you ready m'lady?"

"Why yes, I suppose so." James held out his arm, Lily took it and they were off. "So, will you tell me where we are going please?"

"It's this Italian place called Kazimi's. It is only a few blocks away so we are going to walk."

"It sounds good. I haven't walked somewhere in forever, always Apparting."

"Yes, but I figured we'd do something different." Lily and James walked out of the house and onto the street. After about a few minutes they got to Kazimi's.

"Hello and welcome to Kazimi's. Do you already have a reservation?" The hostess said.

"Yes, Potter, two, non-smoking," James replied.

"Right this way." The hostess replied getting two menus and leading them into the dim restaurant. "Your server will be right with you," she said her eyes looking at James a fraction longer than they should have been.

"Wow, this is fancy. I wonder what kind of food they have." Lily opened the menu.

"Well obviously Italian food."

"I didn't mean like that. Like what kind of Italian food they have. It all sounds so good, I don't think I will be able to decide on what to get."

"Normally when my family and I come here, we all get –" James was interrupted.

"Hello, my name is Kathy and I will be your server. What will you want to drink?"

"I will have a Pepsi." James said.

"Make that two please."

"O.K. now the special of the day is the Spaghetti with meat balls" Kathy said.

"Thank you; we will just have another minute please." James replied. Kathy walked away. "Ok, so back to what I was saying; my family and I normally get cheese pizza and French fries."

"That sounds good with me. I've never had fries with my pizza before." Lily blushed.

"What you have never had fries with your pizza?!? I always have fries with my pizza!! That is like totally messed up!!"

"Ok, I am sorry if I offended you in anyway. That sounds fine, there's a first time for everything now isn't there."

When Kathy came back James ordered their pizza. Soon after that their pizza came and they ate it. It was a very romantic dinner. (But it would take to long to type the whole conversation because it is extremely long) After their dinner James paid and grabbed Lily's hand.

"Come on, I have something to show you." James ran outside and ran down the couple of blocks and ran to the back of James' house. Then he finally slowed up.

"Are you bloody mad? You know I'm not a runner."

"Yes, well I thought it'd be good for you. Any way, we have to get where I want to, before it gets dark."

"Ok…"

They walked onto the beach; James deposited his shoes at the bottom step, and Lily did the same. It didn't take them long to where they were going. "This is it," James fancied. It was a lifeguard stand.

"What are we going to do? Watch for sharks?" joked Lily.

"No, you'll see, now climb up!" commanded James.

Lily ascended up the steps and sat down in the overly large wooden seat. James did the same right after her. "Look on at the horizon. Isn't it just so beautiful?" James dreamily said.

"Wow, it's so gorgeous! All of the purple and red."

"Yha, you are."

Lily smiled and laid her head on James' shoulder. Before Lily knew what she was doing she closed her eyes and fell asleep. James decided to let her stay there and let her sleep for a while because she had had a busy day, not to mention that she was extremely hot when she was sleeping.

"My pet, you should probably wake up, we really need to get back." James said a few hours later.

"Oh my gosh I fell asleep! James, why didn't you wake me up?" Lily said waking up.

"Because you are sexy when you are sleeping, and besides, I didn't mind it," James kissed Lily softly at first then more passionate.

"Oh, well come on let's go." Lily jumped down the stairs and started running in the sand.

"And I thought you didn't like to run. Can we just walk please its like late." Complained James.

"Anything for you," Replied Lily.

James put his arm around Lily's shoulder, and Lily put her arm around his waste. They walked in silence for a while then, "Crap! I just remembered that I don't have a key to get in!" James exclaimed.

"Why do you need a key if you have a password?"

"The password thing turns off at night so nobody will come and steal anything."

"I don't have my wand with me, do you?"

"No, I didn't bring it… wait!! I have an idea. When I was younger Sirius would always be out late with some girl or another, so we'd leave your bedroom window opened because it's the only one that has a balcony. All we have to do is climb up the terrace and then from there we will be just fine."

"Can't we just throw something at someone's window?"

"We could, but this is more fun."

James started climbing; he got up to the balcony climbed up over the ledge and was safely over it. "Come on Lils, if I can get up you can."

"Ok, if I fall James Potter." Lily started climbing up to the balcony. After a few minutes she finally got over the ledge, "Oh gosh James, I didn't think I'd make it." Lily was almost crying.

"It's ok my pet," James drew Lily into a hug and kissed her softly on the lips.

James walked into Lily's room and walked towards the door. "So, I will see you in the morning. Good night, I had fun."

"I did too."

James shut the door and Lily's white egg shell chair turned around and her covers pulled down.  
"What in the world—"

: "Out a tad bit late aren't you Lil?" Bri stated.  
: "What exactly were you doing with James?" Margaret asked.

At the same time James' closet opened and someone popped our from beside his bed.

::: "Had fun with Lily?" Remus asked.  
::: "Do anything with her?" Sirius asked.

: "He took me to this place called Kazimi's. It was soo romantic and beautiful! And then after he took me to see the sun set."

::: "She looked so beautiful tonight."

: He was so handsome in his 'nice clothes' and not just soccer shorts and a T-shirt."

::: When I took her to see the sun set she fell asleep on my shoulder."

: "I can't believe I fell asleep on his shoulder. I was really tired, and I just fell asleep."

::: "She is so beautiful when she is sleeping. I just couldn't help but watch her sleep."

: Y'all I'm really tired, so if you don't mind I'm going to bed. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. Goodnight.

"Goodnight, Lils." Margaret and Bri got up and walked towards the door.  
Lily took off her dress, and changed into her pajamas that she had laid out before she left the house. After hanging up her dress, Lily slipped under her covers and fell asleep.


	9. not a chapter but please read!

**So i was listening to Baby It's Cold Outside in the car and this idea popped into my head. So sorry this isn't a post for the actual fanfic, but hey, it's still writing. besides i've already posted once today P: haha.**

**and still review this and tell me what you think :)**

The Perfect Day

I let out a small scream as something warm touched my forehead. My eyes violently opened and I saw my boyfriend of three years holding mistletoe right over us.

"Happy Christmas Eve Sophie darling." Derek smiled at me as he kissed me again.

I playfully slapped Derek on the arm, "how could you scare me like that?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"  
"I'm sorry love; I just can't wait to give you your Christmas present. Go and take a shower and get ready then we can go." Derek started to jump up and down, "hurry up!! I have waited way to long to give this to you!!"

I laughed as I stretched before getting up, "I'm going don't rush me!!" I tried running into the bathroom, but since I just woke up I tripped.

Derek laughed as he lay down and closed his eyes.

We were in his car and Derek would not give me the slightest clue to where he was taking me.

"Please Derekkk!! You know I hate surprises!!" I begged.

Derek shook his head, "I am not budging Soph. It's a surprise whether you like it or not."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

He turned the car off as we pulled into an outside ice skating rink. "This is part one of your present Sophie. Let's go!"

"This is so cool, I haven't been ice skating since…" I paused to think, "our first date!! Do you remember that?"

"How could I ever forget," he looked into my eyes, "that was the day when someone stole my heart."

I blushed, "so where do we get our skates? I don't have mine."

He patted his book bag with the hand that wasn't holding mine; "well I have your ice skates alone with mine."  
"Well aren't you the planner aheader." I laughed

"_Planner aheader…?_ Do I even want to know?"

"I would think that you don't." I laughed.

We sat down on a bench and laced up our skates in a comfortable silence.

"Shall we go to the ice?" Derek asked taking my hands.

"That would be lovely."

I had forgotten how good the ice felt beneath my skates and I stumbled when I got onto the ice. "Has my former ice skate champion left all of her skill at home?"

"No I did not, but it has been two and a half years since I have been on the ice. I need to readjust to it." I quickly found my balance once again and started to skate backwards holding both of Derek's hands.

We skated together for an hour until we both decided that we were too cold to skate anymore.

"If you come sit on the bench I have some very hot hot chocolate with extra mini marshmallows for us."

I smiled, "just the way I like it." I kissed him, "thank you this was perfect."

"Don't thank me yet, your day isn't over yet." He smiled mischievously.

"Another surprise? Derek!!"

"Yes another surprise Sophie do you have a problem with that?"

"I—" I sighed, "no I don't have a problem with that, but I didn't get you anything that could compare to this." I threw my arms out to show the ice rink.

"It doesn't matter Soph. Presents don't mean anything to me as long as I have you."

My heart melted, "aw thanks Derek," I hugged him.

"Here take your hot chocolate," he handed me a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Yum just the way I like it, so many mini marshmallows that you can't see the liquid." I smiled.

We drank a few cups of the hot chocolate and then we got back into Derek's car and started driving towards the highway.

"Derek where are we going?"  
The mischievous grin returned on his face, "sorry Soph but once again I can't tell you. And you will probably hate me, but I really need to blindfold you. You can't know where we are going." He reached into the book bag that he had been carrying and pulled out one of those eye things that some people wear when they go to bed.

I laughed nervously and took the eye thing. "You aren't going to kill me right? Take me to the docks?"  
He laughed at this, "no darling I would never do anything like that to you."

"Okay I trust you," I put the eye thing on.

"Thanks for being such a good sport Sophie. Trust me it would ruin the surprise if you knew where we were going."

After an hour of riding in the car feeling blind Derek finally said, "Sophie you may take off your blindfold." He smiled at me.

I noticed that he had some of my clothes in his hands. "What?"

"I need you to change into these please. There is a restroom in this gas station that we have stopped at."

The expression on my face was very confused, "will I have to put the blindfold on when I get back?"  
"You will I'm sorry. But I have a good reason why okay."  
I sighed pretending to act annoyed, "fine."

He caught my hand before I left and pulled me back in the car. "Thanks for being a good sport Soph." He kissed me on the lips.

"I will be back, don't leave without me." I winked.

"I am ashamed that you even thought of that idea Sophie Reynolds!!" Derek gasped and his hand went to his chest acting shocked.

I laughed and went into the gas station and got changed.

It was only another twenty minutes before Derek stopped the car once again. "Sophie you can take off the blindfold for good now."

My hands shot to my face and I ripped off the blindfold. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, but when they did I gasped. The Rockefeller Christmas tree was standing right in front of me. "Oh Derek!!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"I wanted to do something extra special for you and then I remembered that on our first date you said that your ideal Christmas present would be to go to New York City and see the Nutcracker. So here we are," he reached in that book bag once again, "and here are our Nutcracker tickets." He smiled.

"I swear Derek Hopson you are the best boyfriend a girl could wish for. What time is our show at?"

"It's at two so we have about," he checked his watch, "forty five minutes."

"Well do you want to start walking there then?"

"I would love to," he took my hand and started to walk.

"Any idea where it is or how we are supposed to get there?" I asked him.

"Are you doubting my direction skill Sophie?" He eyed me.

"Never," I rolled my eyes and laughed.

When we finally got to the Lincoln Center we only had about ten minutes to spare so we got our programs and sat in our seats. The lights dimmed and the performance started.

When we left the Lincoln Center we went out to eat and while I was sitting in the little deli that we found I couldn't stop smiling. "Derek wasn't that so good!! In my next life I think I'm going to become a dancer. Do you think I could do it?"

"I could see it. Can I be your dance partner?" He winked.

"We should start practicing now." I laughed.

"Just name the time and place and I'll be there babe."

Two hours later we were walking back to the car. "Hey let's go look at the Tree before we leave." Derek suggested.

Strolling over to the Tree Derek looked a little nervous and I was wondering what was up.

We finally reached the Tree and Derek took both of my hands. "Sophie I have known for a while that you are the only person that I want to be with for the rest of my life. Today was one of the best days of my life and I really hope this can be the first of many to come." He got down on one knee, "Sophie Reynolds would you marry me?" He pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up to show the most gorgeous diamond ring that I have ever seen.

Tears were flowing out of my eyes as I pulled him off the ground and kissed him.

"So I am taking that as a yes then?" He smiled at me. He was also a bit teary eyed.

"Yes Derek Hopson I will marry you."

He smiled and put the ring on my left ring finger. "Good." He kissed me again.

All I could see was my boy— wait fiancé—and all I could hear was clapping from random strangers all around us.


	10. Chapter 9 Warheads

**Disclaimer: you know i hate these!! they are so pointeless. i mean pointless... yea i don't own any of the characters that you recognize... **

**Okay I am so sorry that i haven't updated in forever!! my life has been very busy with dance every night except tuesday and school. **

**please forgive me? -pouts-**

:: Chapter Nine Warheads

It was ten o'clock the next morning, Lily woke up and stretched. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lils. Sleep well?" Bri asked.

"Yes I did. Mmmhhhmm, it smells good, what are y'all fixing?"

"Bacon, eggs, and biscuits," James replied.

"I haven't had that in forever!" Margaret said walking in.

"Good morning sunshine the Earth says hello." Sirius greeted Margaret with a good morning kiss.

"Breakfast is served. Come and get a plate and dig in." Remus said.

The six of them at once got a plate and filled it with food. They sat down to the table and started eating. "So, what do you think we should do today? I was thinking hitting the beach and then maybe shopping." Bri said.

"Most definitely the beach, shopping sounds good too." Lily replied, "But, do you guys want to go shopping?" She said referring to James, Sirius, and Remus.

"I don't know… shopping isn't my favorite thing to do in the world." Remus said, while Bri gave him a puppy dog pout. "But, it looks like I will have to go if I like it or not, so why not."

In the end Sirius and James both agreed to go shopping, but everyone decided instead of going to the beach, they'd go play putt-putt

.  
"So, everyone needs to take showers and get ready. We'll probably get out of here around 12-ish." Lily guessed.

"Lils, do you want to take a shower first, or shall I?" James asked.

"You can, because you probably take a quicker shower than I do."

"Ok, well then I will go start and take one now."

All of the guys left the table to go and take showers, leaving the girls to do the dishes.

"It's just like them isn't it, leaving us to do the dishes!" Margaret said in protest.

"Yes, but leaving the Marauders to do any kind of house work would more than likely cause great injury to the house or us. I was skeptical to let James use bacon grease this morning." Bri joked.

"Yes, that makes sense. Oh wait, I just forgot about something, we have wands, and therefore we don't have to wash them by hand!!" Lily said.

They whipped out their wands and pointed to the dishes and they started cleaning themselves.

A few hours later 

Everyone was showered and clean. They had decided to go shopping first, then to putt-putt. The six walked out of the house and into the street. James claimed that it was only a little ways so they were going to walk. After a few minutes they came to one of those cheesy beach stores that everyone went in despite their cheesiness.

"Let's go in there," Bri said.

The six of them walked into the store, "Welcome to Taylor's Beachside Shop!! I'm the owner Taylor, if I can help you with anything tell me." The tall, long straight blonde haired, man name Taylor said that. He looked to be their age and fairly cute.

"We'll be fine for right now, we're just looking." Lily replied.

The six walked around the store picking up random things pondering over it for a second and kept walking. Lily saw something she liked, so she walked over to Taylor and said, "I'd like a 20 of those candies over there please."

"Coming right up," Taylor said glancing at Lily for a bit longer than necessary. He got out the scooper and a bag, and put 21 candies in it. "Here you go 20 warheads free of charge, because you are the hottest person who has come into this store for the longest time." Taylor handed Lily the bag with his number written on a piece of paper in the bag. "Call me some time 'kay? What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't, but its Lily. I might call you sometime. Bye now." Lily walked over to the group and said, "Hey, are y'all ready to leave now?"

"Ya, this place are B-O-R-I-N-G!!" Agreed Sirius.

The six walked outside into the blistering summer morning. Lily opened her bag and got out the phone number, and put it in her pocket. She also got out a purpleish-blackish war head, "Hey James, try this."

"What is it?" He replied.

"A really good Muggle candy, try it." Lily handed him the warhead. "Now, you put it in your mouth."

"You eat one first," requested James.

"Ok," Lily said. She mumbled something, and put a yellow one in her mouth.

"Ok, I guess I will try it." James popped it into his mouth, "OH MY GOSH!! THIS THING IS LIKE FLIPPING SOUR!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IN THE HECK IS THIS THING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" James' face turned a brilliant shade of purple as he spit the Warhead out.

Lily swallowed, "What can you not take the powerfully sourness of the Warhead?" Lily said laughing really hard.

"That really wasn't funny, you know that right." James pouted.

"Oi Prongs, but it was." Sirius corrected him.

James punched Sirius on the arm and they walked towards more stores snacking on Lily's Warheads. 


	11. Chapters 10 thru 15

**Disclaimer: you know i hate these!! they are so pointeless. i mean pointless... yea i don't own any of the characters that you recognize... **

**So because i am a crappy writer i'm going to give y'all like the rest of the story because i don't want to not have time once again.**

**soo... i think i will just give it all in one post... :D so it'll be extra long**

:: Chapter Ten Movie Night

The six had finished their putt-putt game and had rented The Notebook. They had an early dinner, and slipped into their pajamas around eight so they could have a Movie Night. Three love chairs were perfectly spaced in front of the plasma big screen T.V. James got out three bags of popcorn and placed them one at a time in the microwave.  
The movie started, Lily snuggled up to James, laid her head on his chest and started watching the movie. James looked over at Sirius and Margaret, not much to his surprise the two were not watching the movie, but snogging. He shifted his glance to Lily, her hair, oh her hair, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He kissed the back of Lily's head. "Hun, I love you."  
"I love you too James," Lily turned her head so she was facing James. "Look at Margaret and Sirius, isn't it just gross? They need a room or something."  
"Yes, but there's Sirius for ya," James said shifting his glance over to Remus and Bri, who were watching the movie, like any other normal couple. "At least we know those two," Nodding his head over to Remus and Bri, "Aren't nutters."  
"Yes, they aren't" Lily laughed and turned her head back to the movie.  
The movie was over, Bri and Remus had fallen asleep, Sirius and Margaret had gone to bed early because the movie was too boring, and James and Lily were watching it. James noticed that Lily's body began to tremble, "What's wrong my pet?"  
"Nothing, it's just so happy, I can't help but cry." She replied back.  
"Yes, I guess I can see that. But, it could also be a chick thing."  
Lily turned and looked at James; she still had tears rolling down her cheeks. He lifted his hand off of Lily's waist and with his thumb he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."  
The two went up the stairs, but instead of turning to go into his room he followed Lily into hers. "What are you doing in here James?" Lily asked.  
"I'm not ready to leave you yet, at least not for tonight." James led her out onto her balcony. "It feels better out here." He sat down and motioned Lily to sit in his lap.  
They stayed up and talked up until 12 and Lily finally said, "James, I really need to get some sleep, I have a surprise for you tomorrow, though."  
"Ok, my pet. I can't wait!" James said kissing Lily goodnight. He got up (after Lily of course) and walked out of her room and into his.  
Lily also walked out of the balcony and set her clock for 6:00 in the morning. She had to get up early for James' surprise and she couldn't miss it. She crawled into her covers and once again fell asleep by thinking of James. 

:: Chapter Eleven Surprise

"Ringgggg, ringggggg, ringgggggggggggggg," Lily's alarm clock sounded.  
"Ok, I'm up." She replied by hitting the off button. Lily swung her legs over to the side of her bed and got out of bed. She walked down to the kitchen and started making a cup of lemon tea. While waiting she walked back upstairs and went into James' room. "James babe, it's time to wake up."  
"Ugh… what time is it?" He replied.  
"6:00."  
"Go away!! It's too early!!"  
"It's time for your surprise though."  
Instantly James opened his hazel eyes and got out of bed. Lily looked at him and laughed, all he was in was his smiley face boxers.  
"You like?" James joked.  
"Heck yes," Lily replied walking closer to him. She ran his fingers through his hair then slapped him. "Come on, we have to get there in time or we will miss it."  
"Ouch what I get for loving an Evans."  
Both of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. By the time they got down Lily's tea was done and they were ready to go. They walked out of the door and onto the porch.  
"Where do we go from here?" James asked.  
"Just grab onto my arm and I will Appart from here. Because if we walk, we will miss it." She replied.  
James grabbed Lily's arm and before he new it, they were on a huge wooden pier. There were two chairs set up at the end of the pier.  
"What's this, my pet?" asked James.  
"You will see, go sit on a chair," Commanded Lily.  
Both of them walked down to the end of the pier and sat down in the chairs. Almost instantly a gigantic golden-yellow ball (also known as the sun…) arose from in front of them.  
"Woah…" James admired.  
"I thought that since you showed me the sun set, I'd show you the sun rise. I think that despite how beautiful sun sets are they are very depressing; symbolizing the end of the day. But, sunrises symbolize the beginning of the day. "  
James held Lily's hand and watched the sun rise. "Lily Evans, you are the best girl friend a guy could ever have. I love you so much."  
Lily felt a pang of conscious in the pit of her stomach. 'I really don't love James do I? Of course I don't… right? I don't want to say it back if I don't mean it. But wasn't that what I wanted? To tear James apart and pretend that I love him, but tell him I don't at the end of the summer? It kind of seems harsh now that I think about it. But I don't love him… right?' Lily was saying in her head. She sighed.  
"Lily, are you ok? You seem kind of distant."  
"Yes, James I'm ok. Isn't the sky so pretty, it's so purple and pink," Said Lily changing the subject.  
They sat in silence until the sun completely rose over the horizon.  
"Come on, we better get back before the others wake up." James said.  
Both Apparted and were back in the kitchen of James' beach house. It was now 8:00 and Margaret was coming down the stairs, "Y'all are up kind of early aren't you?"  
"Um…. Ya… couldn't sleep." Lily replied quickly.  
"Same," James added.  
Soon everyone was up and eating breakfast, just simple cereal. "You know I was thinking on what your mom said James, about us maybe inviting our families to come down here for the weekend, well we should do it on the Fourth of July!" said Bri.  
"That's a great idea!" added Remus and everyone agreed.  
"Yes, I suppose we could use our tent, and have a cookout weekend thing. It sounds like fun." James said.  
The six of them spent the rest of the day sitting, in their pajamas, making plans for their big Fourth Bash.

:: Chapter Twelve This Kiss

It was a week before the fourth, and all the preparations were set. Everyone asked their families and everyone said yes of course. Remus, Sirius, and James decided that they needed fireworks, so the three decided to take a day and travel to the United States and go to South of the Border. This meant that Lily, Margaret, and Bri had the whole day to themselves.  
The three had decided to go shopping for a new outfit for the cookout.  
"It's so sweltering hot out here," Complained Margaret.  
"I know!! We should've gone to the Alps instead of the beach," Wined Bri.  
"Do I need to do an Insta-Cool spell on y'all to stop wining?" Asked Lily.  
Margaret and Bri nodded, "Too hot to talk… must cool down." Margaret panted.  
The three walked back inside and Lily whipped out her wand and mumbled a spell and instantly the girls were cools, not too cold but just right.  
"Can we go now?" asked Lily.  
They walked outside for a second time and started for the strip malls. It was 12:00 when they walked passed Taylor's Beachside Shop, and it was 12:01 when Taylor came out.  
"Hello Lily, I haven't seen you in a while."  
Lily twisted around to face Taylor, "Oh, hi. How are you?"  
"I'm doing just fine; hey I have an idea, why don't you three come to lunch with me. Its lunchtime and I really don't like eating alone."  
"I'm starving so I'm game." Bri replied and Margaret agreed with Bri.  
"I guess so." Lily said smugly.  
"Great then where will it be?"  
"Wherever you were going is fine." Lily said.  
"Is Don 'Jose ok with you? It's Mexican."  
"I love Mexican food!" The trio said simultaneously.  
Taylor laughed and linked arms with Lily and Margaret, "Well then, it's a date!"  
Lily felt slightly guilty at the word 'date' because she shouldn't be going if it was a 'date' because she had James. But it was James and it's not like she'd do anything with Taylor on this 'date'. And she shouldn't care about James because she didn't care about him in that way right…  
It took them 20 minutes to walk to Don 'Jose and sit down. It was fairly busy at 12:20 and it surprised Lily. The four sat down, Lily and Taylor on one side of the booth and Margaret and Bri on the other.  
"So, what do you normally get here?" Lily asked Taylor looking directly into his eyes.  
Taylor broke the stare, "Normally I get two tacos, rice, and beans."  
"Yum, that sounds good." Margaret was really hungry so anything sounded good to her.  
"I think the pollo loca sounds good. It comes with chicken and rice." Lily said looking at her menu.  
The four of them sat in silence snacking on chips and salsa while deciding what to order. Lily went with the pollo loca, Taylor the 2 tacos rice and beans, Margaret the same as Taylor, and Bri burrito pabulin. Not so long after they ordered they got their food.  
"It all looks so good." Bri mused.  
"It tastes wonderful," Lily said.  
It took them forty-five minutes to eat. "I asked y'all, it's my treat." Taylor insisted while he was paying the bill. When they walked outside Taylor pulled Lily to the opposite side of the building.  
"What are you doing Taylor?"  
"I just needed to talk to you alone. I really wasn't planning on taking a lunch break today, but when I saw you, I had to take my chances."  
"So are you saying that you lied to us so I would go somewhere with you?"  
"Well kind of, it does seem to appear that way. Ever since that day you came into my shop and bought Warheads, I've thought about you every waking hour of my life. I think I am in love with you Lily." Lily was pinned up to the wall of the restaurant and Taylor lunged forward and kissed her straight on the lips. Lily tried fighting him off, but in a few seconds she got tired and just gave up. After about thirty more seconds Taylor pulled away. "Did you feel anything?"  
Lily started weeping, "Maybe one or two sparks, but I should've felt none at all! I guess I forgot to mention that I have a boyfriend!" Lily pulled out of his grasp and ran to find Bri and Margaret.

:: Chapter Thirteen Partay!!

It was the night of July 3rd. All of the families had arrived and got settled into the tent the Potters had. Being the charming people the Potters are they decided to take everyone out to dinner at Colonial's Pizza.  
"Thank you so much for inviting us to your wonderful home." Mrs. Evans said.  
"I would love to take credit for this, but it was all the kids' idea; thank them."  
"Well thank you." Mrs. Frey—Margaret's mom—said. "But I have one question, why are we celebrating an American holiday if we're British?" she asked.  
Bri laughed, "Last summer my family and I spent some time with our American relatives and we had a huge Fourth of July cookout and Mrs. Potter said that maybe we could have a huge party with all of y'all, so I figured it would be a perfect opportunity to take that advantage."  
"That party was a whole lot of fun." Lauren—Bri's sister—agreed.  
"Are American customs different than ours?" Chet—Margaret's brother—asked.  
"You bet they are. They talk sooo weird!! We went to Virginia and they talk with that weird Southern accent. It's just weird to get used to." Lauren replied looking into Chat's hazel eyes.  
Bri and Margaret both realized what was happening with the two of them, and broke down laughing. Everyone quizzically looked at the two girls then started laughing along with them even though they didn't know what they were laughing at. The restaurant was packed with people and they looked at the group like they were on crack or something.  
The rest of the night went smoothly and stayed up and talked getting to know each other better until 2:00 A.M.  
The lot of them got up around 10ish got ready for the day (bathing suits and sunscreen) and went back down to the beach. They girls laid out their over-sized towels and the guys ran down to the water. The girls laughed at the way the guys ran in the water and all fell down hard when they couldn't go any farther.  
"Lauren, so last night I couldn't help but noticing that you were eyeing my little brother Chat." Margaret said.  
Lauren blushed, "Well… he isn't bad looking at all… in fact he is quite hot." She admitted.  
They all laughed, even the older ladies, like young schoolgirls. "I could always put in a good word for you, if you wanted of course." Margaret added.  
"Could you?!? That would be AWESOME!!" and then Lauren blushed, "If that wouldn't be a problem of course."  
"Lily," Mrs. Potter said getting the subject off of Lauren, "I know for a fact that my Jamsie Poo has been smitten with you since the first time he saw you that first day you guys walked onto Platform 9 ¾ during the summers he's talked about you nonstop!!"  
"Yes I know that, when we were at Hogwarts he didn't try and hide his 'feelings' for me. But now it doesn't matter because we are kinda sorta going out."  
"Oh that's great, just wonderful!!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed.  
"And why didn't you tell me this young lady?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
"Sorry mom, I was going to, I just forgot." Lily said.  
"Bri, what is your love life been like?" Mrs. Cox asked.  
Bri blushed, "Well you see that guy over there?" Bri pointed to Remus, "Well… he's sort of my boyfriend."  
"He's sooo cute Bri, Why didn't you tell me?!?"  
"Mom, I'm going out with Remus Lupin. See I did." Bri laughed.  
"Margaret, you know what I'm going to ask, soo… Do you have a boyfriend that we I don't know about?" Mrs. Frey asked.  
"MAN!! I was hoping you weren't going to ask me that question. Do you see that guy over there?" Margaret asked, "I'm going out with him. Mom I'm going out with Sirius Black."  
"Well aren't I just shocked!!" Mrs. Frey exclaimed.  
The nine of them shared juicy gossip stories until they got so hot they had to go and take a dip in the water. They were a bit more civil than the guys, and didn't go plunging into the water. Instead they gracefully plunged into the water.  
"Finally you're in the water my pet. I was about to come out there and carry you in here myself," Laughed James.  
"Oh very funny Jamsie Poo I am really laughing on the inside I swear." Lily sarcastically laughed. In response to that James picked Lily up and threw her farther from the shore.  
The few hours went by extremely fast and it was time for everyone to get ready for the cookout. The teenagers grabbed their clothes and ran to go get ready in the house. The adults got ready in the tent and all met out on the back patio.  
It was 5:00 and Mr. Potter started cooking the hotdogs and hamburgers. The women set out all of the "cookout food" and the teenagers sat around talking getting to know each other better.  
Margaret was talking to Chat away from the group putting in a good word for Lauren.  
"So Jen, how have you been this summer?" Sirius asked.  
"I've been just fine and dandy. Rather boring, though haven't really done anything but shop. Which can still get rather boring," Jen said rolling her eyes.  
Soon Margaret and Chat came back. "Lauren, can I talk to you for a second?" Chat asked.  
"Um…Okay, sure!!" Lauren said trying not to sound too desperate. The two walked away from the group towards the water.  
"Listen, I know that we don't know each other very well, but, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend." Chat said.  
"Sure I would love to!!" Lauren exclaimed.  
Chat took Lauren's hand and they walked back to the others. The others looked at the two and went right back to talking about whatever they were talking about.  
"I just can't believe that it's our last year at Hogwarts next year." Lily said.  
"It's crazy, these past six years have gone by so quickly." Remus agreed.  
"I mean it will be way harder to pull pranks after we've graduated." Sirius joked.  
"Of course you are worrying about your school pranks." Margaret replied.  
"I wonder who will get the Heads." Bri wondered.  
"Lily and Remus of course will get it!!" Margaret exclaimed. Both blushed.  
"It's time to eat everyone," Mr. Potter yelled.  
"FINALLY I'm starving!!" James said running to the table where the food was.  
"Prongs wait up!!" Sirius said running after James.  
The cookout went on until the sun was setting. Each couple sat arm in arm and watched the sun set, and the moon rise. Finally when the sky got dark enough James, Remus, and Sirius went to the side of the house and got a mattress that their South of the Boarder fireworks was laying on. The three of them calmed the ocean and floated the mattress far out in the water. When the mattress was far enough in the water there were five seconds of darkness and then there was a spark and a BOOM!! The fireworks had begun. One after another there were a flash of some sort of colorful light and a second after a huge boom. The fireworks went on for forty-five minutes. James held Lily and after every other firework he kissed her. The day was perfect, and the fireworks were perfect. After the fireworks everyone was just so tired they fell asleep on the beach.

:: Chapter Fourteen The Freak

It was a week after their Fourth of July party and everyone was lying down at the beach.  
"I can't believe the summer is half over!" Bri complained, "I really don't want to go back to school."  
"It may be half over but it has been a good half," Remus replied, "and it's our last year at Hogwarts, last year to see the castle.-"  
Sirius interrupted, "AND Mooney, last year to prank the teachers."  
James high-5ed Sirius, "I agree Padfoot we need a huge prank to end the year. But we've done everything we could've done."  
"That's enough of your evil plotting boys," Margaret commanded, "Who do you think the Heads will be this year?"  
"Lily and Remus of course!!" Bri exclaimed, "Everyone knows they are the two most responsible people in our year."  
Lily blushed, "Yes, but I didn't think that Dumbledore picked Heads in the same House."  
"But since when has Dumbledore played-much less listened- to the rules?" James asked, "And during these dangerous times, he's not going to take any chances of anyone getting hurt."  
"Dangerous times, James what do you know that we don't?" Lily asked, "What are you talking about?"  
"Evidently there is this freak named Voldemort is loose and killing innocent Muggle-borns and Muggles just for the fun of it. When all of our families were here my dad told me and said to tell y'all to watch out. Don't go anywhere alone or unarmed."  
"But he can't go around killing people…" Bri was interrupted.  
"Why not? I'm not saying I agree with His actions, because I don't, but whose there to tell him not to?" Sirius asked.  
"What I was saying is he'd need an army-or people- to help. And if' he's dangerous why aren't the Aurors trying to catch him? Isn't it their job?" She finished.  
"Well evidently He does have an army, they call themselves Death Eaters. And the Aurors are trying hard to find them. That's why my dad told me, he's joining this secret Order and he wanted to tell me. I'm so nervous that he might get hurt, or worse killed." James worried.  
Lily crawled over to James and hugged him, "Your dad will be just fine, and he could probably take 3 Death Eaters at once."  
"Thanks Lils, I just can't help but worry."  
"James, did you say that He's killing Muggleborns?" Bri looked at Lily and Lily looked at Bri with scared eyes.  
"Oh gosh, I forgot Lily and Bri!! Do you want me to get my dad to send a couple of people to watch them so they don't get hurt?" James asked.  
Remus hugged Bri and James hugged Lily. "I will be fine; there are more people than just my family." Lily boldly said.  
"Yes, I agree, don't worry about." Bri added, but you could tell by both of their eyes they were scared out of their wits.

:: Fifteen Words I Couldn't Say

The rest of July flew by. It was now August 4th. Everybody had gone out to the movies except for Lily. She felt like she had to stay home for some reason. Some alone time she had told James.  
"I will stay with you Lily." He had said earlier.  
"It's fine James, go with them, I need some alone time for myself." She had replied.  
So they had left. It was noon and Lily was lying on the hammock reading a book. Well she was looking at the pages, but wasn't reading the words. Instead she was thinking about this summer, and about a certain someone.  
'I can't really be like James Potter can I? He's the person that I've hated since the first day I met him on the Hogwarts Express. All of those pranks him and Sirius have pulled on me for 6 years. Not to mention all those times James stated his "love" for me. He can't really love me, he's too young, he doesn't know what love means. Does he?'  
Lily shook this thought from her head and turned back to her book. 'Man, am I hungry. Should I stay in or go get something and bring it back here? Back here unquestionably.  
Lily walked to a Wendy's and ordered a cheeseburger and a baked potato. Eating it she felt rather lonely. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong.

_Dear Ms. Evans,  
I am extremely sorry to have to tell you this, but I have no choice to. I'm sure James has told you about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Well, last night his Death Eaters struck once again. But this time it was a group of people who are not only close to me, but who are extremely close to you. Last night three Death Eaters attacked your house in the wee hours of the morning. Fortunately Aurors (Dark wizard catchers) got there before your family was killed. They were tortured a lot and have been transferred to St. Mungos so the Healers can heal them. Right now your parents and sister are unconscious. I know that you are at the beach right now, but you probably should be with your family. One again I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. Also I wish you and your family the best of luck._

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Keep your friends and family close in these dark and difficult times.  


: Lily was lying on her bed crying. She knew she had to go back home to see her parents. But how was she going to tell James?

: 'Come on Lily think!! You don't even have any feelings for him!!' She thought for a few seconds and she had it, "That's it!!" she said out loud, "I will write a letter explaining why I have to break up with him and leave in such a hurry!!"  
: Quickly she packed up her stuff (magic makes life so much better) and started on the note. Struggling she wrote all she knew and was off right as she heard the door knob opening.

::: James had just gotten home from a long day with his friends. (Except for Lily)  
::: "Lily, Lily, where are you? Are you in here?" James ran through the beach house looking for Lily. She was no where to be found. She just was down at the beach right? James ran out the back door and looked up and down at the empty beach. Nowhere to be found.  
::: "James mate, are you ok? Where's Evans?" Sirius, Remus, Bri, and Margaret walked outside.  
::: "I don't know. I'm getting worried. What if something happened to her? What if the Death Eaters got to her? If they did I won't be able to live knowing that it was my fault." He replied.  
::: "She's not dead and it's not your fault." Bri said looking at the kitchen counter, "Hey, what is that piece of paper?"  
::: James bolted to the counter and grabbed the piece of paper.

_::: Dear James,  
::: I would like to start with saying thank you so much for letting me staying with you at your beach house. I had such a fine time with you (and the gang) I will treasure it forever. Make sure you tell your parents thank you for letting us stay too. But now I must say one of the two things that I have to. Do you want the good news or the bad news first? Well they both are pretty bad. So I will start with why I had to go in such a hurry. Today Dumbledore sent me an owl and said that three Death Eaters attacked my family. The good news is that they aren't dead but the Death Eaters tortured them a lot. So Dumbledore suggested that I rush to St. Mungos and be with my parents and Petunia and that's why I'm not there anymore. And now for the other not so good news. I don't think that I can see you anymore. At the beginning of the summer my intentions were that I'd go out with you and breakup with you to try and hurt you. But as the summer progressed I realized that that idea was cruel and mean. I soon realized that you aren't the heartless, cruel, and egotistical person that I thought you were. James, I really do like you, but I really think that we are better off as friends. I would have liked to tell you this in person, but my family comes first. Also you don't have to come to St. Mungos or owl me. I'd actually feel better if you didn't. Just wait and I will try and explain more in detail when we go back to Hogwarts. I really still do want to be friends; I'm just now realizing that you could be a great friend. I guess I'm the heartless, cruel, and egotistical person. I really do hope that we can still be friends though. See you in a month.  
__  
::: Sincerely,  
::: Lily Evans  
_

: It was 8:00 P.M. on August 27th. Her family was let out of St. Mungos a week after they were transferred and everything was back to normal. After Petunia had learned who did the things to her she provoked Lily even more just because she was a witch.  
: "I can't believe your kind almost killed me!! I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of the bad people." She had said that night at dinner.  
: "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THEY ARE OR WHAT THEY'RE DOING!! EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T LIKE ME I'D NEVER TRY TO KILL YOU!!" Lily had yelled back. Truth was that since that last day at the beach she was extremely moody.  
: After she blew up at Petunia her parents sent her to her room. It was ok with her though, she'd rather be in her room up on her roof. Away from people, away from the world. But not away from herself and her feelings. She was unsure of if her decision about breaking up with James was a good one, but she couldn't handle everything at once.  
: She was just looking up at the stars and another Hogwarts owl came swooping down and landed right on her knee. She patted the owl took the letter off its leg and it was off again.  
: She felt a bit scared opening this letter, although she knew it was the Hogwarts Letter for school; she couldn't help but hesitating opening it.  
: 'Here it is Lily Evans, time to see if you are Head Girl, all of those times you were a suck-up to the teachers I sure deserve it.' She said to herself.  
: She skimmed the letter, 'same stuff yadda, yadda, yadda. Here it is!! The Head Girl is Lily Evans.' She let out a sigh of relief.  
: 'and the Head Boy is…' she gasped for breath, 'J_ames Potter'_

::: James was sitting at dinner when his letter came. Since that day Lily left his summer was quiet. The 5 of them left the beach house the next day because it didn't feel right without Lily there. Sure Sirius was staying for the rest of the summer with the Potters, but almost the whole time James was home (unless it was meal time) he was either secluded in his room or isolated in Mrs. Potter's garden.  
::: The owl flew into the Potter's open window and stuck his leg out at James. He took the three letters off and threw one of them to Sirius and one of them to Jennifer. Skimming the letter he noticed that it said something about Head Boy. Retracing his steps he reread that sentence.  
::: "Hey guys guess what… right now you are looking at the new Head Boy!!"  
::: "Good for you honey." Mrs. Potter said.  
::: "I'm so proud of you son. Just like your old dad here. Head Boy in Gryffindor too." Mr. Potter added. "Who's the Head Girl?"  
::: "Well of course Lily Evans is," Sirius answered for James. "She's the teacher's pet suck-up in our year."  
::: "I never even thought of that. It's going to be extremely strange being in the Heads Common room with her after all that's happened this summer." James worried. "I'm not hungry at all, and I don't feel good at all so I think I'm going go up to my room and try to sleep."  
::: "Ok James, are you ok? Oh, and don't forget Diagon Alley tomorrow." Mrs. Potter replied.  
::: "Ok mom, see you guys tomorrow." James climbed the stairs to his room locked himself in and turned on his radio.

: Lily climbed back in her room and turned on her radio. Walking to her bookshelf she started singing Moments of Happiness from the Broadway musical Cats. She decided that she would her all time favorite book of all times to get her mind off of school. She grabbed I Capture the Castle and flopped down on her bed.  
: Before she started to read it, there looked like something was in the book so she flipped directly to that page. And on that page wasn't just an unforgotten bookmark, but a beautiful pink and white lily. Just as soon as she saw that lily, she remembered all that had happened over at James' house.  
"This whole garden, this maze my mother made, is an eternal-living garden. It will never die."  
"But what does that have to do with us?"  
"Everything, I really don't know how to say this but… We are exactly like this garden. Different is so many ways, but joined together by the green hedge. I guess what I am trying to say is that the day this garden dies is the day I stop loving you, which I might remind you is never." James stopped and looked into Lily's eyes; they were full of tears just waiting for her to blink. She just looked into his eyes and him hers. James took the Lily from his hand and put it into hers. "If you ever need me, you will always be able to find me, Lily, don't ever forget that."  
She was crying now. She just got the garden of eternal living. Mrs. Potter hadn't put a charm of never dying on the garden. She had put a charm that as long as she had love, her beautiful garden would stay alive. Just like the garden it wasn't a question if Mrs. Potter had love it wasn't a question that James loved Lily. He had always loved her and he always would. He would still want to be friends because without Lily his 'garden' would die.

::: James went to his closet and pulled out a garment bag. Unzipping the bag he caught an aroma of Lily. Along with the note Lily left her black dress James had given her. She had left if on her bed and this was the first time that he had gotten it out. He missed her so much, missed her voice, her touch, just everything about her. James started to cry.  
::: "And now here is the new song from Rascal Flatts entitled 'Words I Couldn't Say.'" The radio guy said.

: "And now here is the new song from Rascal Flatts entitled 'Words I Couldn't Say.'" They radio guy said.

In a book- in a box- in the closet  
In a line- in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the mooon

There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tongue  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away

What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

There's a rain that will never stop fallin  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it too late now

What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

What do I do now that your gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

: Lily was lying on her bed face down hugging a pillow and crying her eyes out after that song. Nothing would ever be the same. She realized now that she couldn't live without James and that she loved him.

::: James was laying stomach up crying his eyes out once the song ended. He had already known that he could never live with out Lily, but now how was he going to get her back? He would get her back wouldn't he?

The two of them just cried for an hour straight and then fell asleep. Lily had fallen asleep with the lily on her heart. James had fallen asleep with the dress draped across him. There was one thing for sure though; it was going to be one weird school year. 

Fin

_so I hope you enjoyed this fic!!_

_i feel really bad for not posting in forever!!_

_but R and R and tell me what you think about it._

_i've just started the sequel so i will probably post on here when i have enough of it finished to start it on here. _

_hope you've enjoyed_

_much love,_

_Danielle :)_


End file.
